Blind Love, Sweet Insanity
by Reapa-San and Chop-Chan
Summary: Chop leaves Death City in the dead of night, her soul torn to pieces... drawing her to sweet insanity, and the Kishin himself. A one-shot, Chop x Asura.


_**Why did I come up with this... a Chop x Asura fanfic, enjoy...**_

The night was cold and unrelenting as Chop ran into the desert, swallowed by darkness.

She never wanted to see Death City again.

Not after what they made Reapa do...

Her legs screamed at her, begging her to stop, but stop she didn't. Tears streamed down her face, recalling the events that happened mere hours ago...

* * *

_"Chop, don't look..."_

_"Why? It's just Crona... nothing bad's gonna happen is it...?"_

_"... Chop, I don't want you to see this..."_

* * *

_"What the FUCK Reapa? What the hell did you do?"_

_"I... I had to... I'm sorry..."_

_"YOU JUST MURDERED CRONA!"_

_"Th-They made me..."_

_"Who did?"_

_"Th-The teachers... Lord Death, Stein... They made me do it... said he... he was a liability..."_

_"..."_

_"Wait, CHOP, COME BACK! CHOP!"_

* * *

She shook her head, salty tears drenching her cheeks. She didn't blame Reapa... he had no choice in the matter. They said they would kill his partner - Chop, funnily enough - if he didn't comply.

She blamed Shinigami. He seemed cheerful, but he was cold, ruthless, HEARTless...

Still... the sight of Reapa's icy katana blade hacking at Crona's neck...

Chop stopped, hurling on the ground, the image sickening her. She sobbed for what seemed like hours...

Sobs became sniffles...

Then sniffles became giggles. Little bouts of insanity breaking through, insanity she had kept so well contained until now.

She started laughing, rocking back and forth. Madness rolled from her soul, stretching into the desert... awakening a certain Kishin from his sleep.

* * *

_WhereamI?It' ?Didhegetme?It' ?No..._

Asura's breathing calmed upon waking. Despite boasting no fears, he still had nightmares of the bag of skin Death had sealed him in...

He stood, brushing the dust and sand off himself, sensing the madness coming a few miles away. He closed his eyes, searching, extending his own wavelength.

_Whereisit? ' . .Powerisgood._

Eventually, he pinpointed the soul, a young woman laughing and giggling hysterically in the depths of the relentless dark. He floated into the air, and out of the cave that was currently his home.

This girl could be useful.

* * *

Chop rolled around hysterically, unable to control herself.

_This is amazing! Sweet insanity, I love you!_

_Heh, who needs Order. Pfft it's so overrated._

_Long live chaos._

As she continued to giggle to herself, a voice sounded from the darkness.

"Insanity fits you well, young one, but you lack control."

She whirled on the ground, her eyes landing on Asura.

"Hiya Mr Kishin," she giggled, sitting up. "Have you come to kill me?"

Asura smiled. "Oh no, I have come to help you. You seek power... power to kill the scum known as Grim Reapers."

She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Yup."

He smiled wider, scarves gently pulling her to her feet. She was held airborne momentarily, before being set in front of Asura.

Chop blushed slightly, despite the madness.

_No-one told me the Kishin was this... good looking... heck, he's hot!_

She blushed even more when Asura wrapped his arms around her.

But in his embrace, laying her head to his chest, the erratic beat of insanity soothed her, her sorrows washed away completely. She looked up at him.

"Do you like me, Mr Kishin?"

Asura smiled slightly, a small blush on his own cheeks. "Insanity has a way of drawing like minds close to one another... I have a feeling in time I shall come to see you as you see me now."

Her cheeks burned red, her little sanity screaming at her.

**Chop! Don't do this! You don't even love him, it's the madn-**

She quenched the light of sanity within her, snuggling into Asura's chest. "Together... together we can tear this world apart...

Asura smiled, kissing her brow. "Yes, the rulers of a broken world... my queen."

**_And that's that! Chop, hope you enjoy this :) and everyone else too of course! Ciao!_**


End file.
